XGenes and Wand Waving
by yugoma
Summary: When Hogwarts is attacked by mutants, the X-men are called in to help.
1. Mutants

**Summary: **When Hogwarts is attacked by Magneto seeking the power of wizards, the X-men are forced to step in. It's determined between Dumbledore and Professor Xavier that the X-men should hang around for a second attack. The Ministry of Magic approves of them but also enlists the services of the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix.

**Setting: **An AU world after Book six with no Voldy, living Dumbledore. X-men setting is AU with live Jean and Scott. More history will be revealed later...

1: What Exactly are Mutants?

"Attention!"

The members of the Order of the Phoenix finally settled down enough for Dumbledore to speak.

"Some of you may know of a colleague I have in America called Professor Charles Xavier. Some of you may not. For the benefit of those who do not, I will explain. In America, there is a recent discovery of various muggles having extraordinary powers. These muggles call themselves 'Mutants'. They possess powers that normal humans both fear and long for. The mutant problem has been in my eye for a while. It is of great interest if anyone would like to know more. But we're getting off track. You all know of the attack, yes?"

Everyone at the table nodded.

"Well, the attack on the school was not done by wizards, but by Mutants."

"Should we fight these mutants?" Minerva said.

"It is very much like the wizarding world. There are dark mutants and light mutants. My colleague teaches a school of mutants and he is aware of the attack. The leader of the attackers is a well-known enemy. He would like to offer his services in assisting us as I would like to offer my services in capturing the man known as Magneto."

"So what would we be doing?" Snape said.

"The Ministry of Magic has already approved Aurors to guard the school. Charles would like to place some of his students and teachers at Hogwarts to add extra protection."

"That's outrageous!" Snape said first.

"Have you met these people?"

"I'm not sure-"

"I think we should do it."

Everyone turned to Bill with shocked faces. He looked over them and continued.

"I mean, they've fought this guy, right?"

At Dumbledore's nod, he continued.

"They will know what he can do and who he works with, all that. It would be better having them here, people who have dealt with this guy then having no information at all."

There were a few nods and sounds of agreement.

"But we don't even know these people." Snape said. "It's ludicrous."

"We can meet them." Charlie said.

"Tell them to show up here. We'll test them, see if we can trust them then send them to Hogwarts."

The table was now agreeing more.

"Outrageous. Muggles at Hogwarts." Snape mumbled under his breath.

Either Dumbledore didn't hear him or chose to ignore him because he stood up.

"It's settled then. I'll arrange a meeting time. Meeting adjourned."

....................

Hah, changes...you see? Well maybe you don't. Anyways...go on...next chapter.

Could review if you like, tho... not much to say yet....


	2. Wizards

2: Wizards?

Something was ringing. A phone? No. It was the alarm on Bobby's side table. He groaned, cursing himself for waking up instantly. The clock on his table was glaring at him with a big 4:30 am. He cursed the X-men and picked up the small device. His roommate, Pete was getting up too.

"War room?" Pete asked.

Bobby glanced at the little screen on his X-alarm and nodded. "War room."

He smiled as he heard Warren smash his clock on the wall next door. That boy was NOT a morning person.

(A/N I'm not actually sure what the X-Alarm is. I'm presuming it looks something like the X-phone Logan used in X2 except with a little screen on it....use your imagination)

................

Once everyone was seated, Professor Xavier began.

"Yesterday, I was contacted by a colleague of mine in London. There was an attack on his school. Magneto was the culprit. This school, I believe, is a direct target for recruiting. Our job will be to protect the school. For some background, This school came up on Cerebro's sensors years ago. I've been in contact with the Headmaster since then. It's a very powerful establishment. To put it simply, this is a school of Wizard and Witches. Of Magic."

"Are you serious?" Bobby blurted out.

"Yes, I am."

"Real magic?" Rogue spoke next.

"Yes."

Professor Xavier paused to let the teenagers take this in. He held back his smile at their excitement and cleared his throat. They all abruptly stopped whispering to each other and looked at him.

"I have received a letter requesting a meeting. They have a force who will be guarding the school alongside the X-men. We need to meet with these people to ensure our trust. It is to be in four hours so we are flying to London immediately."

"Who's we?" Remy said.

"Hank, and I will stay behind to watch the school. The rest of you will have guard positions. I will be going with you to London then I will take the jet back with Hank. Any questions?"

When no one responded, he nodded.

"You have one hour to pack your bags for the minimum of a month, along with an X-suit. Meet in the Jet room when you are done. Dismissed."

The X-men all rose up slow and left the War room, mumbling about early morning flights and no breakfast.

.............................

Ok, that's that.


	3. The Meet

3

Didn't have the book on hand when I wrote this so tell me if I spelled anyone's name wrong, kay....

........................................

The location chosen was a large, quiet Hogsmeade corner bar. The members of the order of the Phoenix cleared the bar that morning and set up protective charms so they would know who arrived and walked into the bar. A half hour before meeting time they heard the roar of something they thought to be a dragon. They shared worried looks but made no move to see what it was. Dumbledore had told them of something called a Jet that was the travel method of the mutants. It always made a ruckus when it was coming down to land.

Ten minutes before the meeting time, the door to the bar swung open. The three Order members who sat downstairs stood up to see a Red-head woman, a man with red glasses, and a black woman with white hair all led by a man in a wheel chair.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore walked over to the wheel chair man and shook his hand.

"It's good to be here. My students are settling their bags then they will be here."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore turned to face his teachers.

"These are my teachers of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Rubeus Hagrid." He indicated each one.

"These are three of my teachers, Dr. Jean Grey, Scott Summers and Ororo Monroe."

The teachers all exchanged pleasantries.

"Well, the stuff's stocked up." A guy said, walking through the door.

He was followed by several others.

"Why don't you get the others and make the introductions?" Dumbledore said to Minerva who nodded and disappeared into the back. In a minute she came back into the room with the Order members. Once everyone had a seat, Dumbledore stood up.

"Okay, for the visitors I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and the leading man of the Order of the Phoenix. The order of the Phoenix is the group of wizards and witches assigned to protect Hogwarts. Some others have been chosen for their past involvement in the war but more on that later. My teachers here, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Rubeus Hagrid. The rest are Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks-"

"Just Tonks, if you don't mind." She said politely.

"Yes, Tonks, Arthur and his wife Molly along with their son, Bill Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Of course there will be more Aurors at the school but they are not members of the Order. We also have members abroad but that's to be discussed later. So, these are my people..."

Xavier nodded and clapped his hands together.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier. These are my teachers Dr. Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Logan, Remy LeBeau and Kurt Wagner. My students, Bobby Drake, Warren Worthington, Kittie Pryde, Rogue, Jubilee and Colossus. Those three prefer their code names to their real names." He indicated each one and there were greetings from all of them.

"Well then, best get started." Moody stood up, pulling a flask from his jacket.

"This is Veritaserum. It's a potion that will get the truth out of you. We'd like to use this on you but Dumbledore says we need your permission-"

"We won't ask you anything personal of course and it wears off in hours." Tonks spoke up.

The X-men all looked at each other before they agreed. Everyone sat at a long table in the middle of the room. Drinks were passed around and all the X-men were given their drinks. They all sipped hesitantly except for Logan who downed his right away. Warren handed his to Bobby who chuckled and touched the glass causing a wave of ice to go over it. Bobby drank his and looked up to see a guy with a very scarred face staring at him or more likely the iced glass. Bobby smirked and looked away.

"I believe we can begin." Dumbledore said.

"What is your purpose here?" Severus directed his question to the man with the red glasses.

"To protect the school from Magneto."

"Where are you from?" Moody said eyes on the red head.

"New York."

"What can you do?" Bill said to the guy he'd been staring at.

"Pretty much anything to do with ice." Bobby looked kind of surprised at how fast he answered.

"You have no ulterior motive for being here, Charles?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would like to apprehend Magneto and The Brotherhood if possible."

"Who's the Brotherhood?" Tonks asked.

"Brotherhood of Mutants. The bad guys, you know." Bobby said.

"What exactly is a mutant?" Molly asked him.

"Um...It's like...well, I can't explain it, but I'm sure Dr. Grey could."

Jean looked up when she was mentioned.

"Oh, well yes. If you'd like I could tell you what we are."

The Aurors nodded so she started speaking.

"You see, mutants are simply advanced humans. Our DNA is what makes us mutants. Everyone has a gene in them for the mutant powers. We call it the X-gene. However, it's only active in mutants so it gives us special powers, unique to each mutant. Basically, We have advanced beyond the average humans."

The wizards all nodded, getting the picture a bit.

"Can we get some food now?"

"Bobby!" Jean snapped at him.

"What? We didn't get any breakfast. We're starved."

Molly jumped up.

"I'll cook something nice."

Bill and Arthur just shook their heads. Molly always went for a chance to cook meals.

Once everyone had eaten, Moody told the room he believed the guests would be welcome at Hogwarts. Dumbledore arranged of them to have rooms at Hogwarts and they started to head out. Everyone eventually left except for Bobby and a few others who went upstairs.

Bobby handed his plate to Molly then leaned on the bar. Molly flicked her wand and the dishes started washing.

"That's so cool." Bobby said.

Molly turned back to him, a smile on.

"I haven't had much to do lately. I help out where I can though."

"You're so nice. They have to have a place for you."

She chuckled and flicked her wand again.

"Aren't you charming?"

Bobby nodded and shrugged.

"They tell me I'm a pretty nice guy."

"Pretty nice." Molly muttered to herself then set to cleaning the counter. "Hey, Bill's your son, right?" Bobby said suddenly.

Molly nodded, humming under her breath.

"How'd he get them?"

Molly tensed and stopped her wand movements. The room went silent for a moment then she cleared her throat. She already knew what 'them' meant.

"We were in a war. It spilled into Hogwarts. A werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback attacked my son. Left him like that." She choked on the last word, sobbing it out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No." She turned around to face Bobby and wiped her eyes.

"It's alright. Happened quite a while ago. I should be over it. It's just knowing that he'll never have a family of his own-"

"Don't say that! I've seen people way off worse than him who do."

Molly nodded and set aside her wand.

"You are sweet. But...well, he had a fiancée but when he got the scars, she left him."

Bobby nodded and looked over to the guy in question.

"Doesn't seem so bad." Bobby said before walking off.

Molly watched him go a question on her mind that wouldn't be asked.

..................................

The plot thickens.


	4. Instant Connection

4

..............................

"Students!" Everyone looked up when the Professor stood to speak.

It was the morning of Halloween and the students knew that Dumbledore had something interesting to say.

"As you all know, the Ministry of magic has placed Aurors around the school. Along with the Aurors we will be joined by people who call themselves mutants. The reason for this is their knowledge of the attackers. We open our doors to our new comrades and extend greetings. I ask you now to be respectful towards them and show them Hogwarts is a wonderful school. If you have any questions regarding the situations, the staff and I will answer any questions we can. That is all."

The students immediately began talking about this. Most of the Slytherins were outraged at these 'mutants' being at the school, but a lot of students were simply curious. Bill looked over the hall before turning his attention to his partner in the Great Hall watch. Bobby, he was called. He was leaning on the wall, clearly bored with his task of watching the morning breakfast. Bill chuckled and let his mind drift to the previous day. He'd watched as everyone left the pub and started to go upstairs when he heard his name.

Bobby had mentioned his scars. His mom had told her how they came to be. Bill knew something was up though, he didn't know why Bobby asked. He played the conversation in his head a few times.

"Bill!"

"Huh, oh what?"

He looked up to see Bobby standing right in front of him.

"You okay? I've called you like five times. Breakfast is over."

The great hall was indeed empty.

"Oh, right. We should go then."

Bobby nodded and walked out with him.

.....................

"Alright, you win. Dragons are better."

"Told you. I've got a brother who's in love with those things. That's why I know so much about them."

"But you have to admit the giant Squid is cool."

"Yeah, alright, It's cool."

Bill and Bobby came to a stop by the lake. They had been talking for hours, spending their time off walking the grounds and speaking of whatever came into mind. They talked about jobs, magic and mutants, ordinary life, their favorite drinks, how stupid politicians were. In fact, it scared Bill how much of a connection he had.

"You okay?" Bobby asked him suddenly.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

"Sorry. You just drifted off into your thoughts again. You do that a lot."

"That a problem?"

"Can't share your big bad secrets with me?"

"I barely know you."

"Pshh, we've been talking for hours."

"Well-Did you say hours?"

"Yeah. It's almost one now."

"Damn! I was supposed to meet Ron and Ginny by the pitch at 12. I've got to go. See you around."

Bobby just watched as he ran off, toward the Quidditch field.

......................................

Ginny, Ron and Bill were walking into the castle when they heard voices.

"Both of you stop! We are guests here and you need to behave."

"Tell it to Him!!" Logan pointed at Drake.

"Look! Logan, go do something useful. Bobby, stay."

Logan walked off grumbling. Professor Monroe walked over to Bobby.

"Bobby."

"Sorry."

"Don't just apologize and think you'll get out of trouble. Bobby, you've got to stop this. Pulling pranks and antagonizing people? Bobby, you're soon to be-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, soon to be leader of the X-men."

"Exactly. You're turning 18 soon, Bobby. Don't you think it's time to move on. You'll be leading the team and going off to College. Bobby, listen to me!"

Ginny, Ron and Bill shared looks. They wondered if they shouldn't be listening in on this conversation.

"....Now, you have a M.G.S. with Jean this afternoon and you'll be leading a group into the forest. Can you handle this or do I need to have Rogue lead the groups?"

"No!, No, I'm fine."

Professor Monroe nodded and headed back into the hall, saying 'Hello' to the three as she passed. Bobby walked over to the three and chuckled.

"Did you see that all? How embarrassing."

"With my brothers, I've seen it a thousand times." Bill said.

"M.G.S?" Ginny asked before Bill could speak again.

Bobby looked up and smiled.

"Mutant Growth Study. Dr. Grey checks to make sure my powers are advancing at a healthy level."

"Oh."

"Hey," Bobby suddenly spoke. "We've never been introduced, have we?"

The two younger Weasleys shook their heads. Bobby turned to Bill and nodded at them.

"...Oh, oh yeah. Um, Bobby, this is my little sister, Ginny and youngest brother Ron. Guys, this is Bobby."

"So, you always get into so much trouble?" Ginny asked.

Bobby looked sheepish for a moment before smiling.

"Well, I have a need for trouble, sometimes. I'm kind of the school prankster."

"Well, well, well, the truth comes out." Bill said, walking over to a railing and leaning on it. Bobby smirked and walked over to him.

"And who are you Bill? A good boy? Surely not."

Bill laughed and shook his head.

"I've had my moments but I tend to be a little bad."

"Interesting. Typically I go for the bad ones. Think you might have to watch out."

Was this guy flirting with him? Bill wondered.

Before Bill could answer, Bobby started again.

"I should head up to see Dr. grey. Get things done and all."

"Yeah. Guess I'll see you around."

"Oh, yeah. You'll definitely see me around." Bill raised an eyebrow. This guy was definitely flirting with him. Bill shrugged and watched as Bobby headed up the stairs. He sighed to himself. He wanted more time with the boy, Even if he was a mutant.

"Bill?"

"Yeah?" Bill perked up, hoping for something important.

"My mind is completely blanking. Could you show me where the hospital wing is?"

"Yeah-"

"Why would you need him to show you where it is? It's just right there."

Ron interrupted. Ginny slapped a hand to her head and whacked Ron in the back of the head. Bobby frowned, rolling his eyes.

"It's kind of confusing. You should show him anyway, Bill." Ginny said.

"Right." Bill gave a look of thanks to Ginny who nodded and pulled Ron away.

Bill walked up the few steps, listening to Ron and Ginny arguing.

"But it's right there-"

"Oh, Ron. You are so thickheaded!"

He turned to Bobby and shrugged. They started up the steps to the Hospital Wing.

"So, not your smartest brother, then?"

"No. Not at all."

...................................

"Bobby. Nice to see you made it today."

"I had help."

Bill smiled when the doctor's attention was turned on him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Grey."

"I'm Bill Weasley."

"Nice to meet you. Bobby, the back room please. You can watch if you'd like, Bill."

Bill nodded and followed the two to a back room of the hospital wing. It was a massive room but currently empty. Bobby walked to the center and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"What today?"

Bill stopped behind Jean eyes on Bobby. He knew he was about to see something amazing.

"Okay, Bobby. Let's try a room make-up and temperature transfer. Keep it by you, okay?"

Bobby nodded and sat down, taking a deep breath. He set his hands on the floor beside him and closed his eyes. Right before Bill's eyes the room began to freeze. Tentacles of Ice crawled over the walls, the windows and the various banners. The temperature in the room dropped and Bobby looked to the tentacles of ice. They stopped just short of where he and Dr. Grey were standing. The air around them warmed up despite the objects in the room freezing. Once everything was frozen, new objects began to form. Designs made of ice appeared on the walls, tables appeared covered with objects, solid banners dripped down form the roof.

"Ok, good Bobby." Dr. Grey wrote something down on her clipboard.

Bill gasped and Dr. Grey turned to face him.

"He's pretty good, isn't he?"

Bill nodded and Dr. Grey turned to face Bobby who was now almost glowing. Bill thought for a second Bobby had turned into solid Ice.

"Ok, Bobby. Bring it back now."

Bill thought the room was melting but in actually, the ice was being sucked in back toward Bobby. The things made out of ice disappeared. The windows turned glassy as the sun shone through the thinning ice. Eventually, the ice was gone except for spare traces in the corners. Bobby took another deep breath and opened his eyes.

"How'd I do?"

"Better." Dr. Grey began.

"You still have a bit of trouble on the temperature differences though."

"I'm working on it." Bobby whined, standing up.

"Ok, keep it up."

Bobby nodded and walked toward Bill.

"So? What'd you think?"

"Incredible! I had no idea you could do that." He said.

Bobby chuckled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room.

"I can do that, and much more."

"Much more?" Bill felt his eyebrow's rise.

Bobby chuckled and nodded.

"_Much_ more."

...................................................

"Bobby?!"

"Huh?"

Bobby turned his attention away from the school fields to his best friend.

"Are you okay?" Warren stepped down form the edge of the tower.

"Have you met most of the Aurors?"

"Yeah, a few I haven't. Why?"

"I kind of have a boy crush."

"Really?" Angel eyes widened a bit. He immediately pulled Bobby to sit down next to him on a ridge. He knew that Bobby hadn't had a serious boy crush since Pyro's days and everyone knew how that went.

"On who? What's his name? Have you talked to him yet?"

"Whoa, relax. Warren, I barely know the guy."

"Well, why do you have a boy crush on him?"

"I don't know. There's just something about him. I just really like it. Is that bad?"

"No. You need this. When's the last time you dated anyone seriously."

"Never." Bobby mumbled.

"Of course I'll have to check him out if you want to have this be a 'thing'."

"Oh, Of course."

Warren smiled when Bobby chuckled. Bobby knew that Warren was massively over-protective of him since the breakup with Pyro.

"What's his name?" Warren said suddenly.

"You're not going to hound him?"

"Remy might but I won't."

"Don't tell Remy and It's Bill."

"Got it. Bill...that's the one with the scars."

"Yup."

Warren just nodded. Bobby seemed to be waiting for a question but when none came he spoke up.

"It doesn't bother you...his scars?"

"Nope. I mean it is a little unusual but come on. We're X-men. We live with unusual, and come on. I've got freaking angel wings, I don't think that a few scars are too out of the box."

"True."

"Let's go for a spin around the castle."

"Okay."

Angel stood up and stretched his wings. He turned around to see Bobby had already started an ice slide and was on his way.

"Hey you cheated!"

"Says the loser!!"

Angel growled and took off after the younger mutant.

.........................................

"Okay, we've been through the main junction. We could look into this area. Get it mapped."

Bobby sat at a table with Pete and Rogue. Before them was a map of the forest, or what they had seen already. The map was not yet completely filled in.

"Yeah, but isn't there a river we spotted on the way over here?"

"Mmhmm. We should take Angel just in case."

"Okay. We can send a message to him." Flitwick, who sat on a stack of heavy books, said eagerly.

"Ok, do that and I'll go down and get Pete and Kurt. Just incase we need the backup."

The team left the room and prepared for the trip into the forest. Bobby found Pete in the Great Hall, and was on his way to find Kurt in the Library. Kurt had been in the library the past few days buried in books about the wizarding world. He wanted to learn everything he could as fast as he could even though Scott promised they would get Kurt some books he could keep. He walked over to the librarian, a strict looking woman.

"Did you happen to see Nightcrawler in here?"

"Nightcrawler?" She said impatiently.

"Oh, Blue guy, has a tail, hard to miss, really."

"Oh, yes. Mr. Wagner. He's been quite the little helper in here. He's in the back, if you just head straight down there."

Bobby nodded and began to seek out the blue X-man. He had to be here somewhere under a pile of books maybe.

.................

'Work, work, work. What's that? Oh it's a bug.'

Bobby was heavily tangled in his exploration of the Forest. He heard Kittie's light steps behind him. Rogue, accompanied by mild static, speaking quietly over his ear piece. He kneeled down as he spotted movement. An animal moved on through the trees.

He and Kittie came to a standstill where they found a red marker planted in the ground.

"Alright, Rogue, we've hit the marker. The feed's been transferred."

"Okay. Head back and loop through the jagged pass. Meet Jubilee and Kurt on the other side."

"Got it. Moving out."

Kittie and Bobby turned back around and followed a studied path. Bobby let his mind drift as his feet took over. He wondered what Bill was doing now. Probably sleeping. Or maybe he was on guard somewhere. Exploring the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night, ridiculous. Come to think of it, it had gotten late. Shouldn't they pull out by now? He was about to contact Rogue about it when Kittie's scream alerted him. He looked up in time to see a flash of black before he was thrown back. He hit something solid and fell to the ground. He heard more of Kittie's screams. She was always dramatic so he didn't worry too much. He stood up, feeling the pain spring up in his back. What he faced was a badly dressed blob of a man. A huge blob. He didn't waste any time calling Rogue.

"Rogue! Brotherhood!"

"I know! We've run into them here too!"

Bobby quickly froze the ground at Blob's feet and searched the dark space around him.

"Shadow!?"

His name for Shadowcat. She popped up from the ground and looked at him.

"Sink him."

She grabbed a leg of the massive man and took him halfway into the ground. He struggled to free himself and uprooted some of the ground. Bobby touched the ground and froze Blob up to his neck. The blob could only glare at them now, teeth chattering and frown on.

"Rogue? Is everything ok?"

There was only static on the line. Kittie and Bobby shared a look before Bobby spoke.

"Detain Blob. I'll find Kurt and have him take the big guy up to the castle."

Bobby continued through the pass and met up with two more X-men.

"Kurt. Go back through the pass. We've stopped Blob and Shadowcat has got him down. Take him back to the castle for questioning. Scott and Jean will tell you what to do."

Kurt nodded and quickly ran off through the pass. Jubilee cracked her knuckles.

"What do we do?"

Bobby took a deep breath. Focus.

"Lets head back to the edge of the forest."

Jubilee nodded and started following Bobby. The two mutants trekked through the forest, suddenly aware of the time of day. The static over the connection and the darkness surrounding them made their senses go into over drive. They found their way to the edge to see Rogue and Colossus.

"What's the situation?" Iceman kneeled down next to Rogue where she was nursing a rip on her knee.

"We were attacked in the forest by Brotherhood members. We tried to detain them but they fled."

"Okay." Iceman stood up and pushed a button on his earpiece.

"X-men. Status Report. Iceman, Forest edge, clear."

Rogue, Jubilee and Colossus replied next.

"Jubilee, forest edge, clear."

"Rogue, Forest edge, clear."

"Collosus, Forest edge, clear."

There was static before the voices came over.

"Angel, In flight over forest, clear."

"Nightcrawler, castle dungeons, clear."

"Cyclops and Jean Grey, hospital wing, clear."

"Storm, Astronomy tower, clear."

There was a dull static before it cleared.

"Shadowcat? Wolverine? Report?"

Static. Finally someone spoke.

"S-shadowcat. Coming out of the forest. Clear."

"I'm here, I'm here. Just ran into some nasty guys deep in the forest." Logan grumbled.

Iceman shared a look with Rogue. She took over for him.

"Ok, Everyone get back to the castle. I think we've had enough for tonight."

.................................

Bobby needed a job. He wasn't allowed to watch the interviewing of Blob. Jean said he needed to go out and meet some new people. Funny, Bobby thought this was about the bad guys, not meeting new people. He needed a job to do. Work. Something to distract him from a certain red head Auror. He didn't even know anything about him. He looked up to see Ginny and a brown haired girl walking by.

"Hey, Ginny!" They looked up and Ginny ran over.

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?"

"You seen Bill?"

Ginny and Hermione shared knowing looks. Bobby had to ask.

"What?"

"Oh, just you and Bill. Bill and you. You know."

Bobby frowned and cross his arms. Ginny giggled and pointed to the nearest steps.

"He's up by the Charms classroom. Just take those stairs until you get to a set of doors with a raven on them."

"Why'd you giggle?"

Ginny held back another giggled and grabbed the brown haired girl's hand. She pulled her away and down the hall but turned to call back.

"Oh and just so you know, he's interested."

Bobby turned around to say something but they had gone. He didn't know if he should be worried that they knew or happy that Bill was _interested_.

......................................................

Hehehe....


	5. Five Days falling

This was supposed to be two chapters but I said what the hell, lets make it one so here you go....

..................................

"What's going on?"

Bill turned halfway and closed his newspaper.

"Quidditch."

"Quidditch?"

"Oh that's right. You don't know."

"Nope. Teach me."

"You sound eager. It's pretty confusing."

"Any chance I can get to talk to you."

Bill rolled his eyes at the shameless flirting and set aside his paper.

"Alright, Quidditch is the sport of the wizarding world. It's played on brooms and there are seven people on each team. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker. Got that?"

"Yup."

"Okay, the chaser try to get the quaffle, one of the balls, through a hoop, while the beaters keep the Bludgers, another 2 balls, away from their team."

"Got it."

"The Keeper protects the hoops and the seeker's job is to find a little golden ball that flies around the arena. Once that ball, called the snitch, is caught then the game ends."

"So you win when you catch the snitch."

"Not necessarily. The snitch gives a team 150 points so if their team had fifty points but the other team had two hundred and twenty points then they would lose. The snitch ends the game though."

"Oh, Okay. Can we watch the game?"

"Yes. All the Aurors except for three are being dispatched to the game. We can be there. Technically we're supposed to be guarding but I can already tell, you won't be able to keep your eyes of the game."

"Already?"

"Trust me."

..........................

"Yeah, shame about the match, though."

"Why, is it bad for the green guys to win?"

"Slytherin is just....Well, they're not the nicest guys, as you can see."

"So, nobody likes them?"

"Nobody except their own kind...so was it good?"

"Yeah! It was so awesome. We don't have anything that exciting back home."

"Maybe we can go to another game sometime."

"Could we really?"

Bill nodded and opened the door for Bobby to step inside.

"Oh, he's a gentlemen."

"Hush. You coming?" Bill nodded at the Great Hall. It was dinner time and Bill was looking forward to eating dinner with Bobby.

"Oh, nah. X-men eat in our dorm."

Bill frowned and Bobby started up the steps.

"Rain check though. Just me and you, dinner sometime Okay?"

"Definitely."

...................................

"So...He definitely likes you then?"

"I think so."

"And he doesn't mind the scars?"

"Nope."

"Did he ask?"

"Asked mum."

"Has he seen them all?"

"Nope."

"Does he-"

"Charlie."

"What? I'm just asking. We don't need another Fleur."

"Well, I think I can take care of myself, thanks!"

Bill regretted snapping at his brother as soon as he saw his face.

"I'm Sorry, Charlie. I'm just-"

"Not used to being taken care of?" Charlie hid a smirk.

"Yeah, little brat." He popped Charlie on the head.

"Besides, you've already flirted with the boy and he hasn't flinched every time he's seen you, has he?"

"Well, no. Still. I only just met him. I don't even known him."

"Yeah, cause about five days of endless talking leaves you with no idea about who the guys is."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, Bill?"

"Shut up."

"Right, Bill."

..............................................

"Hey, Bobby."

Bobby spun around and smiled when he saw Bill.

"Don't so that. Scared me half to death."

"Sorry." Bill stepped up to the tree Bobby was leaning on.

They were standing in Hogsmaede, watching the kids along with Moody, Tonks and Kingsley. Bill put a hand on the tree to steady himself and moved closer to Bobby.

"Nice out here. I love snow." Bobby spoke.

"Yeah, I always preferred the fall. Not yet winter but Summer's long gone."

"I'm Iceman. I have to prefer Snow."

"Right."

They fell into a comfortable silence. The noises of the students muffled by the falling snow.

"So, Bobby. I was just wondering If I could get that rain check tonight."

"Rain check...oh, right. Dinner. Sure."

"You sound hesitant."

"No, I was just trying to remember what I said."

"Liar."

"How would you know?"

"I just know."

"Oh...It's not that I don't want to, It's just...It's scaring me a bit."

"What?" Bill stepped closer up behind Bobby. He was hoping Bobby wouldn't say anything to do with him.

"How fast I'm falling for you." Bobby turned around but he didn't expect Bill to be so close. Their faces were only inches apart. He bit his lip and nodded.

"Yeah, that's it. I mean we've only just met. I don't even know you."

Bill remembered those words as his just the other day.

"Yeah. But maybe...we could try, I mean..."

"Try." Bobby mouthed, looking down.

"One dinner, that's all I'm asking for."

"Just me and you?"

"Yeah. Just us."

"Already wet, might as well go swimming." Bobby said.

"Huh?"

He looked up at Bill and shook his head.

"Nothing. Us for dinner. You're on."

Bill's answer was to kiss the mutant. Bobby kissed him back, forgetting where they were and who they were.

"Dinner, okay."

.........................................

(A/N This is where the chap cut would have been)

...............................

Bobby was just leaving the kitchens when Ginny came up.

"Hey, Bobby. I've been looking for you everywhere. Bill has told me to give this to you. I didn't read it."

"Okay." Bobby took the letter and opened it.

Bobby,

I have a special place for us to go, inside the castle. I know you're a little wary on the castle corridors so we'll meet in the entrance hall then I'll lead you up there. So, meet me at eight tonight and we'll head upstairs, okay.

Bill

P.S. - I've already had us both switched off duty tonight.

Bobby folded up the letter, a smile crossing his face.

"It's good then?" Ginny said.

"Yeah. Can't you mind your own business though?"

"What? I just want to know that Bill's doing good. After Fleur, well..." Ginny trailed off.

"Fleur? Who was she?"

"His ex. Well, when he got attacked..."

Ginny trailed off for the second time, looking anywhere but Bobby.

"She left him?"

"Yeah. He was heart broken. Thought he'd never get with another."

She stopped to look up at him.

"He's happy, Bobby. Don't mess it up."

Before Bobby could reply the girl had gone off down the hall and disappeared.

............................................

The castle was dark and quiet. It gave Bobby the feeling of being completely alone. He managed to make his way to the entrance hall where he saw Bill waiting, watching a kid mopping the floor.

"What's going on here?"

Bill smiled when he saw Bobby.

"Kid's got detention with Filch."

"Poor kid."

"That's what I said."

"Now, come on." Bill held out his hand and Bobby took it, letting himself be pulled up the stairs.

They walked through the castle, up lots of stairs and down dark corridors. They remained silent the whole time but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was that comfortable silence they had become accustomed to.

Finally, they reached a set of huge doors where Bill stopped.

"Close your eyes."

"What? No way."

Bill rolled his eyes and stepped closer.

"Do you trust me?"

"....Yes."

"Then close your eyes."

Bobby closed his eyes and let Bill guide him through what he assumed was the doorway. He felt Bill lean in behind him then that voice was by his ear.

"Open your eyes."

Bobby opened his eyes and felt his jaw drop.

"Whoa. This is awesome."

The room was of the most unique rooms he had ever seen. It was a circle room with no windows, but a glass roof that showed a clear starry sky. The walls were shiny like Ice, and the floor was fluffy like fresh snow but Bobby could tell the room wasn't cold at all. In the middle of the room was a table with their dinner on it. Bobby turned back to Bill.

"How'd you do this? It's incredible."

"It's the Room of Requirement. It gives you whatever you need or want."

"It's perfect."

................................

Bobby laughed as he jumped into another pile of fake snow. He turned to see Bill watching him, an amused smile on.

"What? This stuff is cool."

"Right. Either that or you're just mental."

Bobby huffed and Bill grabbed him around the waist.

"I'm not mental."

"Right." Bill said and Bobby turned in his arms to face the older man.

He lifted a hand to trace a wide scar Bill had on his cheek. Bill tried his hardest no to Stop him. Bobby must have known what he was doing because he pulled back his hand.

"Is it okay? If I touch?"

"Yeah."

Bobby nodded and ran his fingers over a different scars. He cooled the skin as he touched it, earning a relaxed sigh from Bill. He traced a scar down his neck. It disappeared into the shirt. Bobby bit his lip as he looked up at the wizard. He fingered the tip of the light, button-up shirt.

"Can I see them? The rest, I mean."

Bill nodded and pulled Bobby into another sweet kiss. Bobby trailed his fingers down to the first button, pulling it free achingly slow. This was supposed to be slow, he told himself. Bill needed him to accept it. He let his fingers slide down the soft material working on the buttons,. pulling them free soundlessly. The shirt slid right off Bill's shoulders when it was free. Bobby bit back a gasp as he looked over the scarred flesh. He lets his fingers trail seemingly endless scars, cooling the skin under his fingertips. He looked back up to Bill.

"You didn't tell me you had so many."

"Does it bother you?"

"Kiss me."

So Bill kissed him and their feet led them to a bed in the room.

"Was this bed here a second ago?"

"Nope."

"Mm."

Bobby never flinched when he saw more scars or when Bill bit down hard on his neck, digging his teeth in to muffle the sounds spilling form his lips. He only slipped his hands down to the belt around the curse breaker's waist.

.................................

The Plot thickens again.

Review.

Also, you get a cookie if you can tell me the difference between fiancee and Fiance.


	6. Bit of a Battle

Would have posted this sooner but my fat bitch sister wouldn't get her ass off the computer..anywho...

More....Just a short bit to keep it posting...

..................

Bobby woke up to loud explosion. He sat up in bed, looking around. His X-alarm started blinking red and he cussed, jumping from the bed and grabbing his clothes. He barely noticed the piece of parchment on the side table. He picked it up and quickly read it.

_Gone to Hogsmeade. Aurors think something is up. Might be an attack. _

_We need to talk later. _

_-Bill _

He set the paper aside and checked his X-alarm.

"Entrance hall. Put your uniform on. Great."

He ran out the door, headed for the mutant dorms.

...................

"What's going on?" Bobby caught up with Kittie.

"Don't know. Just woke up...Say they brotherhood is here." She was panting heavily.

They stopped in the hall where the other X-men were along with several Aurors.

"Okay, the Brotherhood is on the grounds. We don't have much time." Scott began.

"They're coming in through the lake side and forest. Everyone head outside and hold a line. No one gets inside this castle."

The X-men nodded and left the safety of the castle. They faced the lake and the forest.

"Hold this line!" Scott said.

Magneto had decided to employ his common strategy of sending lower level mutants to attack first. Bobby easily froze the mutants, one by one, letting some slide across the ground and run into Logan who was more than happy to finish the job. He was suddenly knocked into the ground. Bobby barely had a moment to stand up before he was face to face with Pyro.

"Hey, Bobby. Miss me?"

He ducked a blast of fire and pushed Pyro back with a wave of ice.

"Where's your girlfriend? She get tired of fighting your battles for you?"

Pyro frowned and clicked on another ball of flame. Instead of attacking Bobby he spread the fire over the grounds. Bobby immediately went to cool the fire but he was knocked back. The fire starter was back. Bobby felt a scorching heat on his neck. He turned himself to solid ice and lashed out, freezing the area around him. His mind flashed back to a house, surrounded in flames, a manic laugh.

"Bobby."

He was being pulled up. The fire stopped. He thought he'd frozen for a moment then he looked up. The sky was cloudy and dark. Rain.

"Bobby, are you vell?"

"Yeah, Nightcrawler. Fine."

Kurt nodded and was gone with a black poof. He rejoined the battle. Bobby looked up and frowned, the area around him was frozen, covered in chunks of ice and snow. Pyro and his girl were gone. Bobby heard crackling over the connection then a voice spoke.

"Iceman, Angel's down on the Astronomy tower. Storm is taking over the forest. We need you on aerial."

"Alright. I'm on my way up."

Bobby turned around and went back into the castle. Thankfully, His feet led him to the tower. He wasn't sure if he could in his mental state. Angel was down. Was he hurt bad? Angel was his brother. He couldn't be-

The tower was seemingly empty. Bobby knew otherwise though. His hand instinctively went to his earpiece.

"Angel? What's your status?"

There was no reply. Bobby began to worry as he scaled the tower. He stopped when he saw a trail of blood and feathers on the floor. He ran to the window where the trail ended.

"Warren!"

"Iceman, we need aerial, now!"

"Where's Angel?"

He slid outside on an ice slide, and circled the tower to the roof.

"Want me to go all out?" He said over the system.

"All X-men, retreat hold the line! Clear for Iceman!"

Bobby took a deep breathe, feeling his skin turn to ice.

"Iceman! Clear to go!!"

He knew what that meant. He located his team members through the haze and jumped off the tower. His mind slipped into action mode, find the bad guys, ice them, keep moving. He didn't know exactly how fast he was moving but he knew when he got the clear, he moved.

...................................

"Cyclops, they're retreating! We've pushed them back to the lake!"

"Good! Keep on them! We need to push back!"

Bobby came to a rather shaky stop. He stumbled on the wet grass and fell to his hands and knees. His vision of the ground blurred as he struggled to control his breathing. He felt to the grass, rolling onto his side. His body was calm but his mind was running ramped. His thoughts went to Angel.

"Where are you Warren?"

He began to panic when he couldn't catch his breath. It had never taken this long. He closed his eyes, laying his head on the cold grass. There were explosions, screams. Someone was yelling, but the volume was turning down in Bobby's head. The next explosion was muted making him look at it oddly. There was a puff of black smoke in front of his eyes. The darkness grew until it was clouding his vision then nothing.

.........................


	7. Too Soon We End

Last chap....

......................

"Bobby? Wake up, Cher."

Bobby groaned and shushed the voice.

"Come on now, Cher. Ya got to get up."

"Maybe, he vant to sleep longer."

"He's been sleeping for days! Bout time he got up, now don't you think?"

"Shush, you guys! He can't sleep with all this noise!"

"Jeez, Kittie scream a little louder why don't you?"

Bobby eyes snapped open at that voice. He sat up immediately, ignoring the pain that shot through his chest. Warren smiled at him from his chair. Other than a few scars and a bandage around his middle, Angel looked fine. Bobby yanked him closer and pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright. I'm Okay, you know."

"Thought you were a goner."

"Nah, you know me. I always come back for more."

Angel smiled but the smile was half forced. Bobby slapped him over the head and he feigned injury. Bobby yawned, rubbing his neck.

"How long was I out?"

"Four days." Kurt said.

"WHAT!?" The younger X-men all jumped.

"Bobby, you were seriously hurt. Dr. Grey thinks you may have been damaged."

"Damaged?"

"Yeah, I mean, who sleeps for four days?"

"I do apparently."

"Yeah. Well, maybe I should Dr. Grey." Pete lumbered off to get the said doctor.

Bobby laid back and the X-men surrounding his bed all dispersed. Remy turned back to before he left.

"He stopped by, you know."

"Who?"

Remy just smirked and left the Hospital Wing. Bobby frowned and thought about the letter he got when he woke up. Bill wanted to talk. About what though?

............................

"It's over? What?!"

Bobby cringed at the volume of Kittie's voice and turned to Scott.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like Magneto. Quitting, I mean."

"Maybe he realized he couldn't take on mutants and wizards." Storm spoke up.

"Perhaps." Dumbledore said.

"So...do we leave, now?" Rogue spoke for the first time ever.

"I guess it would be okay? Professor says Magneto's signature has left Europe. He's most likely headed home to regroup. Until then, we'll keep an eye out and head back."

"Okay," Scott stepped forward.

"You've done well, X-men. It's time to pack up and move out. Let's go."

The X-men all stood and left the meeting room. Bobby grabbed Jubilee and took her off.

"Doesn't it feel weird leaving so soon?" She said before he could.

"Yeah, I mean we've been here like a week. If this were a movie, people would be so ripped off."

"Defiantly. At least we got to see some magic, right?"

"Yeah, I don't think we've seen the last of Magneto though."

"Ugh, always have to bring up the negative, don't you?"

"I'm right though. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. It feels weird. I know Magneto isn't done yet."

They walked in silence for a moment before Bobby stopped. Jubilee looked up, confused but smiled when she saw who he was looking at.

"Later, popsicle."

"Uh-huh."

Jubilee walked past Bill, waving at him. He watched her disappear into the Great Hall then turned to Bobby.

"Good friend of yours?"

"Nah, just met her weeks ago."

"I think you're lying to me." Bill spoke as his took the few steps to Bobby.

"Me? Lying? No way."

Bill nodded and stopped on the step below Bobby.

"Listen, about the other night-"

"You don't-"

"No. I don't regret it at all." Bill said, already knowing where Bobby was going.

"Then what's there to talk about?"

"Well, we've known each other..."

"Eleven days?"

"Yeah. It's a little fast, don't you think?"

"Yep. Plus we're leaving today, so..." Bobby started walking away but Bill grabbed him.

"Come on. After all we've been through, you're just going to walk away?"

"Hell no." Bobby said turning around. "I was actually waiting for you to ask me if you could write to me."

"Oh, I have to ask?"

"Yes." Bobby crossed his arms.

"Okay, Bobby. Can I write to you after you go?"

"Maybe."

Bill watched, spluttering as Bobby walked off.

"What do you mean Maybe?...Bobby!...Bobby! What do you mean maybe!?"

.......................

Fin.

Well, you can probably tell I don't like really strung out stories, that's why most of my should-be long stories are short. This one is an exception(especially short) b/c it is part of a three part series(untitled for now).

So,

What's Magento thinking?

Will Bobby and Bill stay together?

Is the war really over?

Find out in the next installment, _'A Degree of Change'_.


End file.
